buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jakway/New Age Knights - A Deck Profile
Knights are getting a surprising amount of support in Rainbow Striker, most notably a new pair of items: Glory Sword, Order Edge and Glory Shield, Order Guard. While Glory Shield sacrifices the ability to kill monsters that other Knight items have, it's damage reduction and defense stat allows Knights to stay alive amidst the swarm of Prism Dragons and Thunder Empires. Glory Sword picks up the offensive slack with a non-negateable attack and ten thousand effective power, allowing for both easy wallbreaking and damage pushing. With the new Knight monsters, I finally have a reason to build around them instead of splashing a few cards into my Adventurer deck. With that said, The deck is fairly simple: play the sword and shield, and then beat your opponent to death with your stick. To enable this easily, Kamil and Hawkeye are both included at 3 copies. While Kamil is basically useless once you have both your weapons, Hawkeye can salvage an Adventurer later on, usually Vict or Chivalry El Quixote. Dangerous Fuse and Bonus Quest act as both gauge ramp and cycle to find your more useful cards, with Bonus Quest being clunkier but more powerful and Dangerous Fuse being more flexible but inconsistent. Knight of Chance, Vict, really makes the deck work. From letting you topdeck the second item (or a searcher), to reloading your hand after going all in, to giffing crit to Glory Sword and running away with the game, (s?)he carries this deck. After you've drawn as much as you'd like, you need to start killing your opponent. Immortal Sword Sage, Shosetsu screws over any wall deck, allowing you to take a soul with each swing of your weapons, while Pursuer of Chivalry, El Quixote allows you to restand Order Edge to launch even more unavoidable attacks and giffs penetrate to every card in the deck. And now, for the absolute monstrosity that is The Tempestuous Brave, Gao. He enables so much burst, with his ability easily turning one gauge into five damage. If that were the extent of his ability, this card would just be good. However, Overturn Knight, El Quixote, patches one of this cards' weaknesses: negates. Simply throw these two in a link attack against an open center, restand both of them, pray your opponent doesn't have removal or a reducer, and laugh maniacally as you kill your opponent from ten life with minimal investment. However, that combo is vulnerable to counter removal. What if there was a way to deal even more damage far more safely? With both items equipped, Chivalry El Quixote can both restand Glory Sword and give everything penetrate. Swing with Glory Sword, then link Chivalry with Gao, swing with Glory Sword again, attack with Chivalry, and swing with Glory Sword one more time. Gao's effect enables 11 extra damage for 1 gauge. If your opponent still isn't dead for some reason, El Quixote, "Golden Age!" lets you push for up to 7 more damage (gauge willing). Sometimes, you don't always immediately kill your opponent. To capitalize on the defense offered by Glory Shield, Shalsana and Thunderbolt Marked Urn are included to punish link attacks. The more solo attacks your opponent does, the more damage Glory Shield reduces, thus forcing your opponent to choose between playing around a negate or using their attacks efficiently. Chivalry El Quixote and Shosetsu both come with 1 soul and move, so your opponent will be hard pressed to kill you. This Knight deck is by no means unbeatable. It gets starved for gauge when it misses it's ramp and hits nothing but expensive cards, can be rushed down if it misses either item against aggro, and hates crit reducers. However, there is no feeling more satisfying than smacking your opponent in the face over and over with an oversized twig, knowing full well there's little they can do about it. Category:Blog posts